A Dawn in The Dark
by stuffoholic
Summary: AU, Dawn is not just the key, and what are the real relations she has with the slayer. Spuffy
1. Chapter 1

_**AU**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Is this blood?" the young woman asked standing in, while blood ran down her arm from her slit wrist

"Dawn! What did you do!?" Buffy yelled and ran to her.

"This is blood, is it? It can't be me. I'm not a key, I'm not a-a thing."

"Oh, sweetie, no," Joyce said, trying to calm the teen.

"What am I? Am I real? Am I anything?" Dawn cried.

Buffy stood there in shock, her mouth shut but in her head she was screaming, "Of course you're real, Dawnie! You're my daughter for god's sake!"

The teenager in front of her was crying and bleeding… her _daughter_ was crying and bleeding.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AU**_

_**Chapter 2**_

An hour after Dawn banished them from her room, Buffy and Joyce talked in the living room.

"What are we going to do? How can we help her? We need to do something," Joyce said; nervous, helpless. Meanwhile, Dawn crept to the top of the stairs to hear their conversation.

"Mom, she's not your daughter! She's not my sister! She doesn't belong to her school, to this world she's living now!"

After hearing those things Dawn ran back to her room, crying.

"How can you even say think that?!" Joyce exclaimed

"_I _don't, _she_ does. Mom, six months ago I gave birth to her, she's my daughter and she's almost fifteen and 'till this week for the last six months she grown almost two and a half years per month, Willow did the math thing. My daughter is six months going on fifteen ye-" The fire alarm cut into Buffy's mini-speech.

"Dawn!" Buffy and her mom said in unison. They ran to Dawn's room to find all her diaries burning in the trashcan, but Dawn wasn't there.

"Oh god, Dawn," Joyce said, shocked.

"I'm going to find her," Buffy said and left the room.

Joyce sighed and walked to her own bedroom. She sat on the bed and opened a drawer in her nightstand. She took out a picture of Buffy with a huge smile holding a sleeping baby. On the back of the picture was written "Dawn- birth date 26/09/2000"

A tear slid down her cheek.

"Keep her safe, Buffy," she said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Spike!" Buffy called as she entered the vampire's crypt.

"Yeah, love?" the vampire answered calmly.

"It's Dawn, she ran away, she found Giles's notebook, the one with all the research he's been doing…she knows almost everything…" she said, pacing around.

"You'll make a hole in the floor if you'll keep pacin', love."

Buffy kept talking and pacing, "I don't know what I'll do if I'll lose her," tears started to show in her eyes. Spike took her in a tight embrace. "I've almost lost Mom, I can't lose her, I won't lose her," tears trickled down the slayer's cheeks.

"Shh... love, you won't lose her. We'll find her," Spike said reassuringly.

"Let's go," Buffy said and sniffed.

And they left the crypt.

It had been almost two hours since Dawn's disappearing stunt and Buffy and Spike didn't know where to search anymore. But then it came, her voice. Dawn's scream could've been heard all around the grave yard.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled and ran towards the source of the scream. When she got there the slayer found the teen surrounded by three vampires.

"Hey," Buffy called, "why don't you stalk someone your own size!"

The three vampires ran to Buffy, knocking Dawn to the ground on their way.

Buffy dusted two of the vamps in a second but the third one caused her a little trouble

"Err, die already!"

"I am dead."

"No, you're a living dead and that's not dead enough!" She came to punch him but he blocked her and kicked her in the guts, sending her crashing into a tombstone. One of the crashed tombstone pieces penetrated Buffy's side; she pulled out the piece and revealed a nasty cut.

"Now look what you've done! You ruined one of my favorite shirts!"

"Aww, poor little slayer."

"Bite me," Buffy sneered

"Soon."

"Not gonna happen, mate," Spike said and staked the vampire from behind.

"Thanks," Buffy smiled to him.

"My pleasure." He smiled back

She ran to a bleeding Dawn. "Dawn, are you okay?"

"Why do you care? It's not like I'm your sister, I'm a nobody!"

"You're not a nobody!"

"You're such a hypocrite!" Dawn cried.

"What? Why?"

"I heard your talk with mom!"

"Dawn…"

"Don't Dawn me! I heard everything!"

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything, I heard you saying that I don't belong here and that you're not my sister and…"

"Bit…" Spike said and knelt beside Dawn, "you don't know how much Buffy loves you and cares about you."

"So you're taking her side?!"

"I'm not taking any sides! I just don't want you to say or do something stupid."

"How can I say something stupid if I'm not even real!?"

"Dawn!" Buffy almost yelled, "You are real as me and Spike, see this…" She pressed her hand to the cut on her side and took Dawn's bleeding hand in her blood covered hand.

"My blood, your blood, our blood, Summers' blood. Whether you like it or not, we're family. Only family can drive crazy like this." Buffy said with a smile

"I'm sorry," Dawn said, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I know, me too." The slayer answered and pulled her into a hug.

"Emm, sorry to spoil the Hallmark moment but all the blood talking made me hungry," Spike said leaning against a tombstone.

"I wanna go home," Dawn said quietly.

"Let's go," Buffy said and helped her stand.

As they got to the Summers' household, Buffy spoke.

"Dawn, go on. I'll be right there; I just need to talk with Spike for a second."

"Okay," Dawn said and walked to the door.

Buffy turned to Spike, his arms wrapped around her in a protective and loving hug. She laid her head on his chest.

"So this is our daughter," he said.

"Yep…she has your eyes."

"And your temper."

She slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Like I haven't noticed it. She's our little girl… well, not so little anymore."

"She waits for you, love."

"Yeah, I should go. Before my Mom will file a missing report."

"I love you," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Me too." They kissed for a moment (no tongue action in-front of the kids!) and she walked to Dawn, who waited to her by the door.

He looked at them as they entered the house, his slayer and his niblet, his girls.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Dawn in The Dark**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: AU, Dawn is not just the key, and what are the real relations she has with the slayer. Spuffy**

**A/N: just to clear things up, Dawn is Buffy and Spike's daughter, but she thinks she's Buffy's sister and Joyce's daughter because of the whole super fast growing thing**

_**A Dawn in The Dark**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A week later:**_

Buffy crept quietly into Spike's crypt to find him sleeping. She watched as his chest moved up and down, breathing unnecessary breaths, but I guess you can't break old habits.

"Aren't ya comin'?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"What?"

"I can smell you from miles away, pet."

She frowned at that comment.

"That's like cheating," she exclaimed.

"It's not my fault you smell so sweet, love."

He opened his blue eyes to look at his lover; his soul mate. (Well, she would be if he had a soul.)

"If you'd like I can rub some of that smell off," he said with a grin.

"Oh Spike!" Buffy placed a hand on her chest in a fake shock. "If I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to seduce me."

"I'm not trying…" he said, pulling her to him.

_**Some time later:**_

Buffy and Spike lay under a thin blanket, her head on his chest. Her hand was doing lazy circles on his stomach.

"I'm going to tell Dawn the truth," Buffy said, breaking the silence.

"That we're her parents?" Spike asked, a little puzzled.

"Yeah."

"Today?"

"I don't know, but soon."

"From where came the sudden urge to reveal that? If I may ask, 'cause if you tell her I think you should tell it to the gang as well, but I don't believe that nut-brain and tweedy will approve us being together."

"I don't care! Dawn needs to know, she hasn't said a word all week, but every night I can hear her cry. And last night, last night she came to my room in the middle of the night. She said she couldn't sleep, that she doesn't want to be alone."

A single tear trickled down Buffy's face.

"Spike, she came to me, not to her supposed mother, to me! Her real mother and couldn't even tell her that she my little girl…"

"Buffy…" Spike said softly

"No Spike, she's our daughter and because of that fucking prophecy she will never have a normal life! She's the key to some great power that hell knows what it is. Sometimes I just want her to be 6 months old, but in the baby way, not in the looks like a fifteen year old way."

"So she won't have a normal life, who's fucking care?! Normal is way overrated. Buffy, as long as she's alive and healthy it's fine by me."

"I've gotta go, she'll be home soon," Buffy said while dressing.

"Good luck."

"I'll see you later?"

"You can count on it, love," he said with a smirk.

Buffy left the crypt and walked home.

When she got home the door was unlocked, which was strange because her mom always locked the door whether she was in or out.

"I'm home," she yelled as she entered the house.

"Buffy?" a choked up voice called.

She entered the living room to find Dawn sitting on the sofa. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tear stains covered her cheeks.

"What happened? Where's mom?"

"I, I got home early today, and when I came home…mom sat in the armchair, I thought maybe she fell asleep so I tried to wake her, but I couldn't. She was so cold, her lips were blue. I, I ran outside and called Mrs. Johnston, she called the ambulance…" Buffy stood there and listened to her daughter/sister story.

"Buffy they said Mom's… Mom is dead," Dawn sobbed.

_**TBC…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Dawn in The Dark**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: AU, Dawn is not just the key, and what are the real relations she has with the slayer. Spuffy**

_**A Dawn in The Dark**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Buffy's eyes grew in horror.

"Dead."

The word ran through her mind, her mother was dead. The one person who helped her with the whole Dawn secret every minute of every day was gone.

A week had passed since the funeral and Buffy still couldn't face Dawn. Every morning she made Dawn breakfast and left for work, the magic box or just to Spike's crypt. She returned home late at night when Dawn already was asleep.

She just couldn't face Dawn, the pain she caused her Dawn in the past weeks was just unbearable. She needs to be strong for Dawn; she told that to herself everyday.

She knew if she sees Dawn's eyes shedding a tear she'll break down. And this time she can't just skip town.

Dawn's eyes were burning and tired. She cried herself to sleep for the last week, while her so-called sister was never around when she needed her.

"Perfect Buffy can't even stand to be in the same room with me," she said bitterly to the empty room.

"Why can't she just go away? Leave me with Willow and Tara, people who really care about me."

She opened the door only for the smell of breakfast to meet her nose. Maybe this time she'll be here, drinking her coffee while reading the comics in the news-paper, Dawn wondered, as she did every day. She ran to the kitchen to find a plate and a note:

_Morning Dawnie,_

_I made you scrambled eggs and pancakes (and this time it's not burnt.)_

_Your lunch is on the counter._

_Have a great day._

_Love_

_M__ Buffy_

Something was different in this note, it had a round stain on it. It wasn't oil or maple syrup. It was a tear, it must be a tear. And what is it with the crossed M?

Dawn placed the note in her bag just when Willow and Tara came in from the back door.

"Oh, you're awake!" Willow said, a little surprised.

"We didn't want you to miss the bus," Tara added with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be out in 10 minutes," Dawn said.

"You know, if you want you can skip school today and come with us to the Magic Box," Willow said, trying to make the teen feel better.

"Really?"

"Sure, but it's a one time deal, school is important!"

"Okay, I promise, let me just put my stuff back in my room," Dawn said and ran up the stairs.

"So when's Buffy gonna be there?" Tara asked.

"She's already there and I made sure all the possible exits are closed or blocked," Willow answered.

"Does she know Dawn's coming?"

"Nope."

"Let's go!" Dawn said reentering the kitchen.

"Let's go," repeated Willow and they left the house.

At the Magic Box, Buffy was in the training room with Giles.

"Buffy, your er, fighting today was, er, you look… er, quite depressed and may I say a bit suicidal."

"Giles, I have every right to be depressed and even suicidal! My mom just died, I can't even face my dau…my Dawnie," _nice save Buffy,_ "my baby…sister."

_What's wrong with me today?!_

"All I want to do is climb into my bed and never get out."

The door opened and Willow's head popped in.

"Hey Buffy. Giles, can I have a word with you?"

"Yes, of course." The ex-watcher

left the room quickly, relieved not to be in the now angry slayer's way.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um, someone reorganized all the books upstairs and um, it's quite impossible to find anything there."

"Oh no," he said cleaning his glasses, "it took me almost 2 days to order them."

"So you'd better start to redo it now."

"Yes," he said and went upstairs.

"You know, you could've just told him the truth," Tara said quietly to Willow.

"Yeah, that would've been much easier the moving all the heavy books," she answered while she and Tara walked to the table.

"Dawn?" Willow called

"Yeah?"

The teen came to her.

"Can you bring a stake from the training room?"

"But you've got one right here," Dawn answered getting a stake out of a drawer.

"Oh right…"

"Um we, we need one of the stakes with the silver covered tip," Tara completed.

"Oh, okay," Dawn said and entered the training room.

"Nice save," Willow said to Tara with a big smile.

"Thanks," Tara answered with another smile. Willow picked a book from the table and turn to leave.

"Willow?"

"Yeah?" the redhead asked.

"Dawn's in the training room."

"Oh, right."

The Wiccan chanted a spell.

"So that was easy, now no can get in or out of that room," Willow said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Dawn in The Dark**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: AU, Dawn is not just the key, and what are the real relations she has with the slayer. Spuffy**

**A/N: just to clear things up, Dawn is Buffy and Spike's daughter, but she thinks she's Buffy's sister and Joyce's daughter because of the whole super fast growing thing**

**and a huge thank you to all the people who reviewed!!!**

_**A Dawn in The Dark**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Dawn!" Buffy was surprised by the presence of the teen in the room.

"Buffy," she answered quite coldly, she didn't meant to sound that cold, she loved her sister but right now she was kinda pissed at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you? It's not like you're home to see if I'm going to school, anyway."

"I know and I'm…"

'You're what!? Sorry? Well, don't be! I have people to take care of me, people who really care. I have Willow and Tara."

"Dawnie, please, listen to me," Buffy pleaded reaching her hand to hold Dawn's.

"Don't," Dawn said firmly, shaking Buffy's hand off of her while her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't Dawnie me, I'm not a child."

"_Yes, you are, you're my child, you're my little girl, Dawnie,_" Buffy's mind yelled.

"I…I…" Dawn tried to say while tears trickled down her face.

"Dawn, please listen to me," Buffy pleaded once more, feeling her own tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry. Dawnie, I'm so sorry. I wanted to be strong, for you."

"For me? Buffy, I don't need you to be strong! I need you to be here for me, I need you to hug me when I cry."

Buffy wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"I know and I'm sorry, I wanted to be with you, but I couldn't…I love you, my baby." "_Fuck, why now?"_ Buffy thought.

"I love you too Buffy," Dawn said, hugging her tighter.

_"She didn't notice, that's good,"_ Buffy thought and pulled back from the hug so she could see Dawn's face.

"Dawnie, look at me."

The teen looked into her eyes.

"Tonight I'm coming home early and we're gonna have a talk, okay?"

Dawn nodded.

"Okay."

She pulled Buffy back into a much needed hug.

Meanwhile outside the training room:

"We did it!" Willow said with a huge smile.

_**TBC**_


	7. AN

**Hello dear readers**

**Sorry for not up-dating, I have a stupid writer's block.**

**If someone have any ideas or suggestions please send.**

**Thank you for reading so far!!**

**H.B.S.(stuffoholic)**


End file.
